Galletas en navidad
by Amai do
Summary: A veces nos adelantamos a los sucesos que pueden pasar si no hacemos algo determinado o si cambiamos las costumbres. Pero no hay de que preocuparse cuando reina el amor en nosotros. ¡Feliz aniversario Sorato! Oneshot


Hoy, hace exactamente un año, una chica entró feliz a la página de Fanfiction porque sabía que era Navidad y que muy seguramente alguien había subido una historia Sorato por ser el aniversario de esta hermosa pareja. No se equivocó; sólo una persona lo había hecho! Sólo una! ¡**UNA**! Así que después de ese día, esa chica se decidió a escribir sus ideas sobre esta pareja. Esa chica ahora tiene un nombre, es **Amai do. **Y sí, no soy tan buena escritora que digamos, pero dí me guasta mucho escribir y hago mis mejores intentos. Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí por casi un año, y como desde enero me propuse escribir un Sorato para navidad: Aquí está!

Este es un regalillo para todos los sorato fans debido al 10º ANIVERSARIO desde su creación en DA02 pero… yo le quiero dar un regalo especial a una chica que ha estado conmigo desde que escribí mi primer historia, me ha apoyado en situaciones ajenas a FF, que me inspiró y alentó para escribir con su gran odisea de soratizar el mundo y es alguien a quien le tengo un gran cariño, así que **Marin-Ishida** gracias por todo y espero que tengas una feliz navidad. Espero que te guste este fic que va para ti, que te guste a ti, que le guste a todos!

Otra cosita, también felicitar a **Natsumi-chan Summer** que el 26 es su cumple. Espero que te la pases bien!

Ahora, según las versiones de mis fics, los padres de Matt y TK se volvieron a casar y tuvieron una hija cuyo nombre es Ami, y salen en esta historia, de la misma manera que otros que tome de la serie e inventé, pero como quiera ire diciendo sus nombres y familia correspondiente (***publicidad: leer mis otro fics***fin de publicidad)

Por último: **Digimon no me pertenece**

**·**

**·**

**Galletas en navidad**

Por Amai do

.

**.**

**·**

Invierno, nieve, frío, luces, regalos y reuniones; son palabras que bajo un mismo contexto se sobrentienden como: Navidad. Y el 24 de diciembre, además de ser la fecha del calendario marcada como Noche Buena, para dos chicos, es una fecha más importante y no meramente un día más de los 365 días establecidos.

En un hogar del país del sol naciente, los preparativos para celebrar las fiestas navideñas ya estaban más que listos; las compras alocadas que en esa fecha se llevaban a cabo ya habían sido realizadas, la cena prácticamente estaba terminada, el pino de navidad tenía luces y adornos; en general, la casa, los regalos y los habitantes estaban listos para pasar un día de felicidad. Pero aunque el sol aún no naciera para dar la luz a esas horas tan especiales, no fue impedimento para que una adolescente se levantara temprano y preparara un regalo especial para alguien que le robaba el sueño por las noches.

-Esto no funciona. –murmuró pesadamente mientras que veía una bandeja que salía del horno con esperanza que fuesen galletas. –Ya no soy buena para esto.

Se decidió a hacerlas nuevamente, por suerte su madre había comprado materiales suficientes antes que se agotaren debido a la repostería que todas las personas deseaban hacer en esa época; y terminó en un santiamén porque ya tenía practica desde antes, además, la impaciencia de ella por ver al chico especial de su corazón y darle ese presente hecho por ella, hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido que de costumbre.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz navidad! –dijo alegremente la madre de la chica que se adentraba a la cocina para dar comienzo con ese día especial, pues no sólo iba a pasarlo bien con su familia, sino que también con sus amigos, y amigos de sus hijos.

-Buenos días, mamá. –murmuró pesadamente con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. –Aunque no se que tienen de buenos.

Su madre se percató de lo que ocurría, ella también pasó por mismo: ese debate de sentimientos.

-¿Haciendo galletas otra vez? ¿Para quién son?

-Mamá… son para mis amigos. –contestó un poco incomoda la niña llamada Aiko.

-Sí, sobre todo para "un" amigo, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Sora alzando la ceja.

-¡Mamá! –reclamó con señales claras de rubor en su rostro. –Son para Chikako y los demás.

-De acuerdo. –Sora decidió finalizar esa charla con su hija mayor aunque en el fondo se alegraba cada vez que la ponía en ligero aprietos por su relación sentimental con su novio. –Pues yo sí haré galletas para el día de hoy. –informó mientras se encaminaba a la alacena buscando los ingredientes necesarios para hornear esos típicos bocados de fiestas navideñas.

-Cada navidad haces galletas ¿acaso no te aburres? –preguntó la niña del amor.

-Pues no. –contestó mientras seguía con su labor de buscar los materiales. –A tu padre y hermanos les gustan, y como mi madre siempre hacía desde que era niña, creo que se me quedó a costumbre. Además que hacerlas me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

La adolescente apodada Ai, claro que entendió acerca de los recuerdos que su madre le mencionaba, conocía de sobra la historia detrás de ese presente de navidad y los grandes resultados que nacieron a partir de eso.

-¡Qué raro! –murmuró tenuemente Sora abriendo cajones en la cocina. –Habría apostado que había varias cajas de harina y demás ingredientes.

Los ojos completamente azules de la chica de catorce años de edad se abrieron demasiado fijando su mirada en todo lo que había en la mesa: cerca de cuatro paquetes de harina vacíos, cascarones de huevos, envases de leche y varios recipientes de cocina utilizados anteriormente por ella, y lo peor de todo no era la suciedad, sino que ya no había más ingredientes en la casa y muy seguramente en la cuidad.

-¿Has visto en donde los guardé? –giró su cabeza para toparse con su hija quien la miraba algo asustada, fue cuando vio todo lo que había en la mesa de la cocina y más de cincuenta galletas con señales claras de haber sido quemadas por alta temperatura. Sora cambió su semblante de tranquilidad y felicidad a uno de furia, le enojaba no poder continuar con su tradición de hacer galletas cada navidad, y más que su misma hija fuera quien se lo impidiese.

Aiko se preparó para lo venidero, sabía que su madre iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Aiko, sabes que cada navidad separo tiempo y materiales para hacer galletas, ¿Por qué te has acabado todo? –preguntó en manera reprocha.

-Es que… -comenzó sin saber bien que decir. –Le quería preparar unas galletas a Daichi y pues… ya sabes que a él le gustan mucho, pero no me quedaban bien y como me levanté temprano, hice algunas.

-No, no hiciste algunas, te acabaste todos los ingredientes, ahora tendré que ir a comprar más, y en plena noche buena, ¿sabes lo que significa? Significa que tengo que salir ya. –parecía que Sora nunca iba a cambiar, y que a pesar de muchos años pasados desde un concierto de navidad, ella seguía con su idea sobre que cualquier problemita era el mayor drama y tragedia del mundo.

-Mamá, dudo mucho que papá se enoje si no le haces galletas; según lo que sé, hoy cumplen veinticinco años, a lo mejor ya se cansó de comer lo mismo cada navidad.

Esas simples palabras fueron un serio trauma para Sora, ¿acaso Yamato Ishida se habría cansado de las mismas galletas por todos los años? Había una posibilidad, pero en el fondo ella sabía que no era cierto, él se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones.

·

·

_-Recuerdo: Noche buena 2004-_

_-¡Feliz Navidad! –le susurró un chico rubio a una pelirroja mientras la abrazaba por su cintura. –Lamento llegar tarde. –se disculpo mientras le daba un regalo con en una pequeña bolsita._

_-Descuida, yo también acabo de llegar. –correspondió mientras le entregaba a él una caja de regalo de igual manera que él. –Espero que te guste._

_-Viniendo de ti, te aseguro que sea lo que sea me va a gustar. –aclaró coquetamente._

_Sora se ruborizó un poco en espera que su novio abriera el regalo._

_-Gracias, me encantan las galletas, quiero que me hagas galletas siempre en cada navidad. –dijo Matt mientras comía una de esas adictivas golosinas de harina._

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

_·_

_·_

-Por eso debo darle a tu padre galletas en navidad, a él le gustan. –dijo Sora sin dejar de buscar por toda la cocina algún rastro de harina, o huevos.

-Madre, eso fue cuando tenían dieciséis, de seguro ya lo olvidó. –dijo Aiko mientras guardaba las galletas que por fin habían salido bien y preparaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Daichi, el hijo de Taichi y Mimi, dentro de unas horas en la reunión que preparaban cada año.

Sora quedó pensativa una vez más, recordando cómo había sido la noche anterior y todo lo que su amado le había dicho.

·

·

_-Recuerdo de la noche anterior-_

_Las risas de un niño de dos años y medio se escuchaban por toda la casa acompañadas de música navideña._

_-Biyomon ya deja a Fuyu en el piso, es peligroso que lo cargues. –ordenó Sora llevándose una mano al pecho._

_-Ay mamá, no le pasará nada, Biyomon también nos cargaba para poner las luces en el pino de navidad cuando éramos más pequeños. –opinó un niño de 11 años, si es que se le podía seguir llamando así, que tenía por nombre Yuujou._

_Lo que pasó fue que el digimon del amor se encargó de levantar al hijo menor por los aires para poner las luces, adornos faltantes en el árbol de navidad y por petición y tradición de los niños, colocar piedras de la luna cumpliendo ciertas funciones de esferas navideñas; cosa que preocupaba en gran manera a la madre de familia._

_-Sora, Yu tiene razón. No pasará nada. –le dijo Yamato mientras le daba un abrazo por la cintura._

_Con esa caricia, Sora se tranquilizó un poco y fue capaz de confiar en Biyomon, era obvio que la avecilla no iba a permitir que algo le pasara a su hijo menor._

_-Sí, perdón por ser tan paranoica. –se disculpó. _

_-Descuida, eso es de lo que más me encanta de ti. –susurró cerca de su oído haciéndola ruborizar un poco, acto que hizo enloquecer a Yamato, abrazándola aún más. Y es que sentirlo así de cariñoso le hacía recordar sus días de noviazgo en la adolescencia. _

_-Mañana cumplimos otro aniversario. –dijo Sora con un toque de amor y nostalgia en su voz._

_-Sí, y no es sólo un aniversario, es nuestro 25 aniversario. –dijo muy emocionado con un brillo especial es sus ojos. _

_-Tanto tiempo, me parece que fue ayer cuando regresamos del Digimundo la primera vez. –mencionó con una mirada nostálgica. _

_-Y ahora, con tres bellísimos hijos, y no sólo lo digo porque se parezcan a nosotros. –terminó Matt a la vez que ambos veían a sus hijos terminando de adornar el árbol navideño. –Y… como todos los años, espero mis galletas, ¿cierto?_

_-Puedes apostarlo. –dijo para después sellar la promesa con un dulce beso._

_._

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

·

-Aiko, él me las pidió anoche, él las quiere igual que desde hace 25 años, si no se las doy sería como romper con una tradición nuestra. –exclamó.

-Mamá, creo que exageras. A papá eso no le importa tanto. –terminó de decir mientras guardaba esas galletas en una cajita con envoltura de navidad haciéndoles cuidadosamente un moñito.

-Pues, aún así. Yo le prometí a tu padre que se las haría en navidad y es una tradición que hacemos desde hace veinticinco años, no me cuesta nada; aparte, a tus hermanos les gustan mucho.

-Disculpa, no sabía que te molestaría tanto que hiciera galletas para Daichi. –se disculpó bajando la mirada después de ver a su madre tan afectada.

Sora, sintiéndose mal por tratar a su hija como única responsable, decidió dejar las cosas claras.

-No te preocupes, eso no tiene nada que ver, voy a salir a comprar más materiales, regresaré, haré las galletas, pasaremos un rato todos juntos y después nos iremos al restaurante de Daisuke a festejar. –parecía que la Sora que planeaba todo seguía intacta a pesar del paso de los años.

No se dijo más, después de esa breve escena madre-hija, la señora Ishida se arregló y salió a comprar lo necesario para elaborar unas galletas como las que veinticinco años atrás le cambiaron la vida a ella y a su esposo. Pero no le avisó a nadie en la casa, sobretodo porque los "hombres de la casa", entiéndase su esposo y dos hijos, no se habían despertado de un sueño profundo, por lo que no supieron de la ausencia de la ama y señora del hogar. Aunque eso estaba próximo a ponerse en duda.

-Buenos días, amor. –saludó un hombre rubio con la esperanza de ver a su mujer en la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas como las últimas dieciséis navidades después de haberse casado; pero su sorpresa fue no encontrar las galletas pedidas por su estómago y menos aún a su Sora. –Qué raro.

Fue a la sala, a su oficina, a la de él, regresó a su habitación –era capaz de haberse levantado y no ver a Sora a su lado- pero no la encontró, incluso fue a la habitación de sus hijos y a la de los digimons, pero nada. No había rastro de su amada por ningún lado; así no era la manera en que él soñó pasar su veinticincoava navidad más feliz. Empezó a preocuparse en serio, siempre que se sentía ignorante respecto a la situación de su familia por más mínima e insignificante que fuera, se sentía de esa manera: impotente.

Buscó por todas partes algún rastro de ella, tal vez una nota, amenaza o lo que fuera para calmarlo un poco, hasta que escuchó el teléfono de su hogar y se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de _Sora_ en él.

-Diga.

-_Yama, perdón por irme si avisar, pero tenía que… comprar unas cosas y… _-comenzó a explicar brevemente.

-Me hubieras dicho, amor. Tal vez hubiéramos aprovechado para salir todos. –interrumpió, pero algo más tranquilo por saber el paradero de su esposa.

_-Lo siento, espero no tardar_. –se disculpó un poco, pero no quería decirle a Matt que no había hecho sus galletas… ¿cómo decirle que rompería una tradición y una promesa? No señor.

-De acuerdo, oye, feliz aniversario. Te fuiste antes de poder abrazarte. –agregó el rubio de manera dulce y tierna.

_-Sí, nos vemos al rato. _–colgó.

Esas actitudes no le estaban gustando para nada a Yamato, el que su esposa no quisiera pasar un rato con él, que lo cortara de tal manera, que se fuera sin decirle nada, y lo más importante, que no hubiera hecho las galletas, era raro.

-Buenos días, papá. –una voz tierna de niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, agradeció que así fuera, ya que si no lo hacía, seguramente acabaría en una cueva con la que estuvo muchos años atrás.

-Buenos días, Yu. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien, ya quiero abrir mis regalos de navidad, pedí una guitarra que vi en la tienda desde el mes pasado, ¿me la compraron? –preguntó Yuujou emocionado un poco, pero es que con el paso del tiempo, los genes de él fueron tomando fuerza y ahora se parecía más a Yamato en la manera de comportarse, empezando por el carácter.

-Tal vez la obtengas como regalo de navidad. –mencionó su padre mientras removía paternalmente su cabello. Yuujou de inmediato se lo acomodó y Yamato recordó que él hacía lo mismo de chico cuando alguien se atrevía a tocar su cabellera.

-Ay, papá. La vi en el armario desde hace un mes y medio al jugar con Fuyu a las escondidas. –confesó su descubrimiento formando una ligera decepción en su padre, al verlo, el preadolescente pelirrojo decidió cambiar de tema. –A propósito, ¿Dónde está mamá?, muero por comer una de sus galletas, el otro día la acompañé a comprar todo lo necesario para navidad. –comentó mientras buscaba algo para desayunar, pues se levantó con gran apetito. Tomó un poco de la cena que sobró el día anterior, se lo llevó a su cuarto y tras decirle a su padre se pasaría el resto de la mañana practicando para la noche en su recamara, se apartó de la habitación principal.

El señor de la casa se quedó pensativo. Yuujou le dijo claramente que Sora había comprado las cosas necesarias para hacer las galletas que tanto le gustaron desde la adolescencia, pero ahora, tenía una gran pregunta: ¿por qué Sora no estaba a su lado en su 25 navidad juntos?

·

·

Una mujer con cabellera pelirroja había recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas que se podían encontrar en el barrio de Odaiba, y en ninguna de ellas había encontrado nada para hacer galletas de chocolate en navidad. Lástima, por primera vez ella sentía que traicionaba las tradiciones que por tanto tiempo cultivó al lado de su esposo. No había nada que pudiera hacer, había pensado en regresar a la casa y a decirle a Yamato que este año no podría hacerlas, pero después de la charla que tuvo con él por celular dejándole claro que según él un aniversario sin galletas, no era aniversario; decidió quedarse y buscar un poco más a pesar de saber que sería en vano. Ni modo, no tenía otra opción más que seguir deambulando y encontrar algún lugar en donde vendieran los materiales, pero a quién se le podía ocurrir que comprar todo última hora, esa no era una buena idea cuando ya prácticamente todo Japón había hecho sus compras.

Cansada, hambrienta, abatida y decepcionada de sí misma decidió darse por vencida y encarar a su esposo… si tan sólo tuviera a una amiga que le gustara mucho cocinar y que siempre estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla, todo sería diferente. Fue el momento en que la amiga más adecuada a quien siempre recurría por problemas se atravesó por su mente: Mimi.

La casa de sus mejores amigos no estaba tan lejos, no había necesidad de hablarles pues desde la niñez ellos les habían asegurado que podían contar con ellos a la hora que fuese.

Alrededor de la casa había seguridad, pues era obvio que la familia del embajador del mundo y el digital debían estar a salvo y más si la esposa era una chef reconocida y hasta con programa de televisión.

La hicieron pasar, fue recibida muy bien por todos, y cuando vio a Mimi, muy tranquilamente intentó explicarle su situación.

-¡Mimi! Estoy desesperada. –la ex poseedora del amor entró casi lloriqueando con su amiga.

-Sora ¿pero qué haces aquí? se supone que siempre te pasa la navidad con Matt. –preguntó la ex vaquerita del grupo al notar tan histérica a u casi hermana.

-Aiko se acabó todo para hacerle galletas a tu hijo, Yamato me odia porque no he hecho sus galletas, no le dije a donde iba, he buscado por todas partes en Odaiba pero no encuentro nada, y…

Mimi Yagami no podía entender casi nada sobre las frases de su amiga. En verdad que Sora hablaba my rápido, así que unió ciertas palabras y llegó a entender el mensaje.

-No te preocupes Sora. Yo estaba a punto de hacer galletas para la casa y llevarlas al rato. Aun tengo material y seguro que te presto uno de los hornos. –dijo amablemente mientras le encaminaba a la cocina. Fue ese el momento en que la pelirroja agradeció por tener una amiga tan comprensiva como ella.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas para que todo estuviera listo. El aroma de las galletas inundó de lleno el hogar; y tras toda la mañana, Sora por fin se sintió más relajada. Dejaron momentáneamente enfriar las golosinas mientras que las mujeres fueron a platicar amenamente a la sala.

-Oye, no he visto a Tai ni a ninguno de tus hijos, ¿están todos bien? –preguntó Sora.

-Sí, claro que están bien, lo que pasa es que los llevó con sus padres para darles sus regalos. Aunque no creo que tarden en llegar, se fueron hace bastantes horas. –y como si hubieran sido llamados, los cuatro integrantes de la familia llegaron a la casa. El embajador Taichi junto a su hijo Daichi que era un vivo retrato suyo a la edad de 14 años, Juni, una niña de casi diez años igualita a Mimi, y la bebé de dos añitos llamada Tsuki. Saludaron a la visitante para después comenzar a arreglarse por motivo de la celebración de la noche.

-Ay Sora, Taichi me preguntó que qué es lo que quería para navidad, pero… ya tengo todo lo que puedo pedir. –dijo Mimi en un suspiro.

-Me alegra que pienses así, Matt también me hizo la misma pregunta, y le respondí igual. –comentó con una sonrisa.

Mimi no entendió. Se suponía que Sora no pidió regalo de navidad, ¿en cambio Matt prácticamente exigió las galletas? Ella quedó con esas dudas en su mente mientras veía claramente a su mejor amiga hablar por celular con lo que aparentaba ser su esposo. Decidió ayudarla para guardar las galletas que con tanta dedicación hizo anteriormente, así que con una seña a su amiga se encaminó a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Sora Ishida ya había terminado de hablar con su esposo e hijos, diciendo que dentro de poco llegaría a casa y comenzarían a arreglarse.

Respiró de tranquilidad, todo se había solucionado; ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir a su amiga, guardar las galletas, agradecerle por u ayudar e ir a su casa para pasar el resto de la tarde con su familia y ya en la noche ir con sus demás amigos al restaurante de uno de ellos. Todo estaba resultando perfecto, hasta que…

Un grito proveniente del cuarto de cocina se escuchó por toda la casa. Era la señora Yagami quien acababa de gritar. Inmediatamente Sora fue a er que pasaba y cuando llegó, ella también quiso gritar de horror con tan atroz escena.

-¡Taichi! –las dos gritaron a la vez, provocando que Yagami abriera la boca demasiado.

-¿Sí? –indagó mientras pasaba el bocado que había probado anteriormente.

-¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó histéricamente Mimi al ver cómo su esposo terminaba de comer la última galleta de las que ella y Sora habían hecho.

-Como una galleta, ¿quieren? –preguntó inocentemente mientras ofrecía la última que quedaba en la charola, la cual ya estaba mordida.

Sora y Mimi no sabían qué hacer o decir, pero tras varios insultos y gritos por parte de ambas, y las disculpas necesarias de Tai, y la solución que él y Mimi terminaron (obviamente besos empalagosos), Sora tomó otra decisión.

-Hay que hacer más. Aún hay tiempo. –ordenó de manera esperanzada.

-Sora, ya no hay material. –informó la chef profesional.

Ishida estaba al borde del llanto, pero intentó superarlo. –Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

A Tai le destrozó el corazón ver a su mejor amiga así, ella siempre la había ayudado tanto y ahora, él sólo se había comido dos galletas sin ni siquiera saber que eran para su amigo. Otra vez, después de muchos años, sintió que Sora se olvidaba de él. –Sora, creo que ya es muy tarde. Matt entenderá lo que pasó, aunque en realidad no sé lo que pasó, pero él te ama, Sorita, con o sin galletas. –alentó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sora se sintió como una tonta adolecente con miedo a hacer algo que pudiera incomodar a su novio; pero el punto era que esa etapa de su vida había quedado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha. Tenía una familia hermosa y no iba a permitir que una absurda duda sobre galletas que podía hacer en cualquier fecha del calendario le impidiera disfrutarla.

Agradeció a sus amigos la ayuda y desdicha que dieron, y por último se encaminó a su hogar, donde seguramente su familia la esperaba para pasar Noche Buena.

·

·

-No sé a dónde pudo haber ido mi mamá. –mencionó Aiko sin intenciones de querer delatar a su madre, menos si se sentía culpable del mal genio de sus padre.

-Ni yo. –agregó Yuujou. –Pero descuida papá. Es probable que te esté preparando una sorpresa y por eso no está. A lo mejor te va a regalar un súper bajo, u otro piano, o quizá una súper mega dotación de galletas hechas por ella. –terminó con un brillo especial en sus ojos al imaginarse tales imágenes.

Esas palabras alegraron a Yamato. No había tomado en cuenta lo detallista que era Sora, se había preocupado únicamente por su no presencia, cuando en realidad ella muy seguramente estaba preparando su "súper" regalo. Se tranquilizó de inmediato. Dejó de preocuparse por la hora, y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, pues de un momento a otro, Sora llegaría y le explicaría todo.

El astronauta retirado todavía seguía con sus pensamientos, sin percatarse que la puerta se abrió y entró su amada esposa. Era la primera vez que la veía en el día de esa navidad.

Yuujou y Fuyu la fueron a abrazar posesivamente, mientras que Aiko preguntó si había podido hacer las galletas para su padre, ante lo cual obtuvo una negativa.

Tras dar un par de órdenes a sus hijos, puesto que muy pronto sería la hora de ir a la gran cena. Sora pasó de largo a Yamato, ni siquiera lo saludó, entró a su habitación y de inmediato se metió a dar un baño y arreglarse para estar lista para la noche.

Era extraño que cerca de media hora antes, Sora estaba tan confiada de la solución: decir la verdad. Y ahora, trataba de evitar a toda costa la mirada azul de su marido. Eso no le pareció a Matt en la más mínimo, abriendo puerta de nueva cuenta a sus dudas.

·

·

La noche llegó, las familias de los Yagami, Ishidas, Kido, Motomiya, Ichijouji, Hida e Izumi llegaron al restaurante de Daisuke, lugar que había sido acordado para celebrar las fiestas navideñas. Todos llevaban regalos, detalles como golosinas y cosas así. Los padres de Matt y TK también iban con su hija Ami. En fin, cada familia iba con sonrisas y dispuestos a dar miles de abrazos, pero había una pareja de enamorados en especial que parecía que en lugar de ir a una fiesta, iban a un funeral.

-Sora. –Matt la llamó mientras la atraía un poco hacía sí. -¿Qué ocurre? Es que no deseas pasar la navidad conmigo ¿verdad?

A la mujer con nombre de cielo se le inundaron los ojos con lágrimas por ver en ese estado a su amado. No quería decepcionarlo, pero era tanta la distancia que había marcado entre ellos durante todo el día que ya comenzaba a necesitarlo y dejarle claro las razones de sus actos.

Tomó aire y se decidió a hablar.

·

Un poco más alejados de todo el barullo de las familias, justo en medio del jardín de atrás el cual se usaba para eventos más especiales y números pero que ese día estaba reservado para mas al rato, se encontraba una pareja de adolescentes.

-Por fin puedo estar contigo. –Daichi le dijo a su novia Aiko intentando abrazarla. –Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad. –contestó alegremente al abrazo y al enunciado mientras le entregaba esas galletas que realizó en la mañana causantes de todo ese problema.

-Gracias, tú también toma mi regalo. –entregó Daichi.

Ambos se sonrieron y abrieron los presentes, dejándose boquiabiertos.

-Daichi, tomaste las galletas que tu madre hizo para dármelas, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Sí. –respondió ruborizado. –Es que a mí no me quedan tan ricas y como vi que tu mamá fue a mi casa a cocinar e hicieron muchas galletas, no pensé que es fueran a molestar que tomara algunas de ellas.

Aiko lo miró de una manera dulce, al igual que desde hace seis meses cuando él le pidió que fueran novios. –Yo hice lo mismo. Tomé los materiales que mi mamá compró. –dijo emocionada.

Así, para la pareja conformada por un Yagami y una Ishida, la cual no era del agrado de sus padres pero sí de sus madres; los chicos quedaron platicando sin saber que esas galletas habían sido causantes de muchos problemas.

·

En otra parte del restaurante, las demás familias platicaban amenamente sobre estas festividades. Hasta que quedaron de piedra al ver que un digimon no visto en muchas ocasiones entró acompañando a una pequeña Juni.

-Hija, aléjate ahora mismo. –ordenó calmadamente el antiguo portador del valor mientas se ponía a la defensiva junto a sus demás amigos.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó inocentemente al notar que todos la veían a ella y a su compañero.

-No sé de donde entraste al restaurante, pero te aseguro que llamaremos a nuestros compañeros digimons y entre ellos está un X-vmon que hace digievolucion ADN y no dudara en atacarte. –mencionó Daisuke en pose de luchador avisando que sus amigos digitales no estaban con ellos por motivo que ellos realizaron una reunión en e digimundo.

Y es que a todos les aterraba ver a un Tyranomon más pequeño de lo habitual, pero como siempre con las mismas actitudes.

-No se preocupen, es mi amigo y lo invite a que tomara las fiestas navideñas con nosotros. –dijo Juni mientras se sentaba. Esa niña era una ingenua.

La presentación hecha por los niños en los que iban a cantar para esa navidad estaba punto de comenzar, así que mandaron llamar a Matt y a Sora que estaban un poco alejados, quienes por lo visto aún no habían podido hablar.

-Bien, empecemos con la función que lo chicos prepararon para navidad. –presentó Noriko, la esposa de Daisuke.

Los niños, adolescentes, jóvenes, no tan jóvenes y adultos comenzaron a perderse en las canciones que Aiko, Yuujou, Juni, Saki (el segundo hijo de TK y Kari) y Daichi cantaban, sobre todo porque había llegado a una canción conocida por todos como "La llave que concede deseos" ante lo cual todos revivieron una navidad de 2002.

Todos estaban acompañando la canción, sobre todo Yamato y Sora que la conocían de sobra, y justo en el momento en que el coro iba a empezar, un digimon dinosaurio salió de entre las cortinas del escenario que había ahí, dejando a los adultos con una sensación de saber lo que estaba por empezar.

Rápidamente los chicos bajaron del escenario, Koushiro, junto con su esposa llamada Mayumi, se contactaron con los digimons para que vinieran a ayudarlos.

"_Esto me parece un recuerdo"_

.

Y que sea a última vez que inoportunas o intentas hacer daño, has escuchado. –amenazó Iori viendo como ese digimon era llevado por Vmon y Wormon al digimundo en compañía de los demás monstruos digitales.

Una vez que se calmaron las cosas y se comenzaron a recoger los destrozos que se hicieron con la pelea. La fiesta siguió.

Era la hora de que algunos abrieran los regalos, los más chicos eran los más emocionados por eso, pero la pareja conformada por el amor y la amistad s retiraron un poco, Sora aún no le decía a Yamato el porqué de comportamiento tan distante.

-Yamato… -comenzó quedamente. El mencionado no a dejó hablar y la abrazó fuertemente para después darle un ansiado beso.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Sora muy sorprendida y aun agitada por la caricia inesperada.

-No te había abrazado en todo el día. –comentó acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo siento. –se avergonzó la mujer.

-Sora. –la volteó a verle. –Dime lo que pasó. No te puedo comprender si no me explicas lo que pasa. –la miro a los ojos.

Takenouchi lo miro tristemente lo observó y tomó aire. –Disculpa, lo que sucede es que… es que no quería que te desilusionases por no tener galletas. –alejó su vista de él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó alarmado.

-Lo siento, Aiko se acabo todo para hacerlas y salí toda la mañana a buscar materiales, pero no encontré nada, luego fui a casa de Mimi, pero Taichi se comió las que habíamos hecho, y ya no había nada. –confesó con su mirada triste.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. No quería que esto pasara, yo quería darte las galletas como cada año.

-¿Qué? –preguntó por tercera ocasión.

-Ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo. –se enfado por ver que su esposo tomaba eso comoun juego para hacerla desesperar.

-Sora, no puedo creer que pensaras que era lo más imporante. –la miro con dulces ojos.

-¿A no?

-No. –sonrió un poco. –Eso no me importa, lo que importa en realidad eres tú, y los recuerdos que esas galletas me traen.

Sora sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, ella en serio creía que Matt se enfadaría. –Perdón por no pasar nuestro 25 aniversario contigo, lo eche a perder.

-No, no echaste a perder nada, sólo no te preocupes de más, recuerda que todo va a resultar bien sin la necesidad de adelantarse a los sucesos que puedan o no pasar, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo tiernamente mientras limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro.

-Te amo mi amor.

-Yo también te amo cielo.

Y con ese beso se cerró el malentendido. Los dos enamorados regresaron a las mesas, la cena iba a su plato fuerte, por lo que era necesaria la presencia de todos.

-Quiero decir unas palabras. –interrumpió Tai. –El día de hoy es navidad, pero también hoy se cumplen veinticinco años desde que… -sus frases se vieron interrumpida por un gesto un tanto raro de él. –Un momento, esperen, ella preparó galletas –señaló a Aiko. –Él iba a cantar –señaló a su hijo. –un tonto digimon arruinó el concierto, lo tuvimos que mandar al digimundo para tranquilizarlo, luego… según esto ya no quedaba más por agregar a ese hecho repetido. -no, no me suena familiar. –concluyó para después seguir con su discurso de "Les deseo una feliz navidad… y denme algo de comer ya."

La velada navideña transcurrió felizmente para todos los elegidos y sus respectivas familias. Hasta que llegó a hora de que cada quien se fuera a sus hogares. Los Ishida ya se habían ido a recostar, ya era entrada la madrugada, pero como Sora tenía de costumbre desde el primer día en que sus hijos nacieron, los fue a arrucar para dormir.

-Mamá. –la llamó Aiko antes que saliera de la habitación.

-¿sí? –perdona por tomar sin tu permiso la harina y lo demás.

-Hijita. No te preocupes por eso, ya pasó. Ahora sabes que de preferencia si vas a ocupar algo, al menos avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña del amor sonrió y tras darle un beso, Sora fue a la siguiente habitación.

-Mamá, mañana puedo usar mi nuevo bajo. –preguntó después de bostezar.

-Claro Yu, pero no hagas tanto ruido y deja que tu padre te ayude a afinarlo. Buenas noches. –le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto para ir al ultimo el cual pertenecía al pequeño Fuyu.

Pero al entrar se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba allí, así que decidió hacerle compañía y ver cómo dormía su más pequeño hijo.

-Parece que ya se durmió. –susurró Matt con miedo a despertar al pequeño pelirrojo con ojitos azules.

-Sí.

Pero nada es lo que parece. Justo en el momento en que los dos se levantaron, Fuyu abrió sus ojos, como si el pequeño recordara algo importante, por lo que empezó a llorar, provocando que sus padres se acercaran.

-¿Qué pasa Fuyu?

El pequeño dejó de llorar, buscó algo debajo de su almohada y sacó una pequeña bolsita que le entregó a sus padres.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Matt mientras lo abría.

Con dudas, abrieron el presente y al sacar el contenido vieron algunas galletas de chocolate, muestra clara que el benjamín Ishida se las había quitado en un descuido a alguien.

-Fuyu, ¿de quién eran estas galletas? –preguntó Sora dejándolo en la cuna.

-_Dichi. _–respondió, dejando claro que se las había quitado a Daichi, por lo que Yamato sintió mucho orgullo.

-Bien hecho hijito, parece que al final del día sí pude tener mis galletas de chocolate. –dijo para después ver cómo dormía su hijo y cómo Sora también provaba un poco de esas galletas que Aiko hizo en la mañana.

.

Y esa noche buena, terminó de la misma manera que 25 años atrás empezó un tierno y dulce amor. Es sorprendente lo que el paso del tiempo hace con las vidas de las personas; en algunas refuerzan los sentimientos, en otros se van apagando debido a la falta de cariño, y otros más, nunca llegan a sentir nada por falta de decisión. La buena noticia, es que esta pareja era el primer caso elevado a la "n" potencia. Ese amor seguía intacto, es más, estaba más fuerte que nunca, con tres hermosas y grandes pruebas de amor como lo eran sus hijos, una bella historia detrás de esos abrazos, una amistad que en cierto momento se convirtió en un amor, duras pruebas llenas de momentos felices como tristes y trágicos, en fin, un poquito de todo; y lo más increíble es que muy difícilmente esta historia se habría contado si años atrás no se hubieran regalado unas galletas en navidad.

.

.

**Owari**

**·**

**·**

**Notas de la autora:**

Jeje, mil gracias por leer este sencillo fic que tiene escases de trama, jaja, pero ya conocen las excusas de siempre y la escuela, mi familia, otra vez mi escuela y _bla bla bla_

Bueno, lo dicho una** feliz navidad y próspero año 2011**

Les deseo de todo corazón que Dios los bendiga mucho en este tiempo!

****Amai do****


End file.
